My Life: The Hunger Games High School
by mariahmellark
Summary: First fanfic! Katniss is in high school and is dealing with being new, making friends, dealing with boys and much more. I'm letting people review my first chapter and tell me if they want this to be a Everlark or Kato story. I'm not good at this summery but please read. for now there is just sweaing but if you want more tell me! Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Katniss P.O.V**

**I do not own The Hunger Games or it's characters. Suzanne Collins does. **

I'm watching him work. He doesn't even know what's coming. I'm trying with all my might to reach him, but with every step that I take he gets farther away. I try to warn him, try to scream, but it's no use. He can't hear me. I have to watch him die, it's nothing new but it's still so real. I'm finally about to reach him, but then I hear a girls voice calling my name. I'm about to ignore it, but then I hear it again. KATNISS!

Then I wake up to my angelic little sister, Prim. She gives me a sad little look. She knows what I deal with almost every night. She bends down to give a hug, and then a huge grin breaks onto her face. ''Guess what'' she says.

Confused I say ''What is it little duck?''

''It's time for our first day of school!''

Well shit, I think. How did I forget? Probably because I've been so busy unpacking everything. You see, my dad died two months ago and my mom shut down. She doesn't talk or do anything anymore. I couldn't afford to pay for us to keep living in New York and I couldn't deal with the memories, so I got a job and saved up enough to pay for us (my mom, Prim, and me) to fly down to L.A. I'm not very thrilled but Prim is ecstatic.

I'm so tired, but when Prim says that she's taking a school bus to school, I get up to walk her to the bus stop. When she's on, I walk back home and lock the door behind me. I look at my phone and see its 7:50. Shit! School starts at 8:15, so I run upstairs and take a five minute shower. Once im done, I do a quick side fishtail braid.

I then throw on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a bra along with a black t-shirt that fits me perfectly. I take a second to find my back converse and tell my mom bye. I then remember to grab an apple for breakfast. 8:05. Not bad.

It takes five minutes for me to get to school. I am seventeen and a senior while Prim is twelve and in seventh grade. I hope that the people here aren't as mean as the people back in New York. I wasn't what you would call popular. Back home, I only had one friend named Venia. I made a promise to prom that I would try to make friends this year.

When I walk in, I hope to attract as little attention as possible. Did I mention that I came here while everyone else has been here for four months?

I open the front door and then all eyes are on me.

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction story. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you like my story. I don't know if this will be a Everlark story ar a Katniss/Cato fanfic. That's all up to you! It wold mean a lot if you review and tell me what you want.**

**Some things about me is that I'm 14 years old and I'm a girl. I will update asap once I see how to continue this. Oh this will be modern.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm choosing to do a catoniss fanfic. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own the hunger games or its characters**

**Katniss P.O.V**

_I open the front door and all eyes are on me._

Ugh! Why are all of these people looking at me? I get it I'm new and all, but everyone has to stare? Do I have something on my face? Feeling uncomfortable, I start to walk down the hall to find the office when I see a blonde girl standing alone. I walk up to her and say "hi could you show me where the office is?"

She looks at me shyly and says "sure".

She walks me there and leaves without a word. I see a women at the front desk and tell her I'm new. I see a nameplate that says Octavia.

Octavia says "name and school year".

"Katniss Everdeen, senior year".

"Okay here's your schedule, locker number and combination have a great day. Oh and you wont need any books". I thank her and once I'm in the hall I see I have five minutes till the first bell rings, so I take a moment to look at my schedule.

_First: Language Arts_

_Second: Health_

_Third: History_

_Fourth: Science_

_Fifth: Geometry_

_Sixth: Choir_

_Seventh: Home Ec_

Sounds good enough. It's actually very easy to find my first class. When I walk in it looks like almost all of the class is here. I take a seat at a two seat table in the back. Once the bell rings my teacher comes in smelling like alcohol. He sits in his chair and passes out. All the students immediately start talking. I'm about to start reading a book called The Hunger Games, but then a boy comes in. He's beautiful. He has spiky blond hair, he's tall, and muscular. What catches my attention the most are his eyes. They are an ice cold blue that make something stir in my stomach.

I notice all the girls blush. He scans the room until his eyes fall on me. My heartbeat quickens and I suddenly feel nervous. He smirks and strides over to me. I don't know what to do so I act like I'm reading my book.

He sits down and turns to me. I continue to act like I can't see him. Finally, he clears his throat and I slowly put my book down.

He speaks first. "Hey, I'm Cato"

I don't know why he's talking to me so all I say is "Hi".

"Are you going to tell me your name?" he says.

"My name is Katniss."

"Katniss, that's different. Are you new?"

"Yeah. Why are you talking to me?"

"Is it a crime to want to talk to a pretty new girl?"

Despite myself I blush and he smirks again. "No. I guess not" is all I say.

"So, Katniss you should eat with me and my friends today".

"Um okay" I say and go back to reading my book. Later on the bell rings and I head to my next class. It's pretty boring and all I can really focus on is eating lunch with Cato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Ive only got a few reviews so far (thanks to everyone that reviewed). I would like more reviews so I know how to carry on with this story. Please follow and maybe favorite? Ill update once I get some more reviews. Thanks and I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving!**

**Hey Alysha and Yaira!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. Hello again! I don't believe I got any reviews or follows****L****, but I got over 250 views and 170 visitors! I don't feel like anyone honestly liked this story, other than 2-3 people… So, I think I'm going to delete this story AND account and start over. I really don't want to, but I don't feel like this story worked. So, I'm going to start over. New account, and new stories that will hopefully be better.**

**If you don't agree with this decision, please PM me or review. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite and just supported me.**


End file.
